


We Need to Talk

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"We can talk over dinner."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	We Need to Talk

All he asked was for a happy rest of his life. So far, his life had been shit. An abusive father and a neglectful mother that hated him until the day they died. His soulmate hating him for the first 6 years they knew each other. Being forcefully branded by a dark lord that tortured him for even the smallest mistake. But apparently that was too much to ask because his boyfriend of three years and aforementioned soulmate had just sent him a memo at work that only stated: 

"We need to talk." 

Draco only sent back a startled "When?" and got "We can talk over dinner." 

Now he was laying in Pansy's office, laying on her couch and praying to all that is magic that Harry wasn't going to break up with him. 

"He's going to finally do it, Pansy. I've known he was going to since we discovered the soul marks. But why now? What did I do?" Draco asked while glaring at the ceiling. 

"He's not going to break up with you, Draco." Pansy said, shoving another bite of her salad into her mouth without averting her eyes from her phone. 

"How do you know that? You should have seen the note. He usually draws something on the corner or says some cute little thing but this time it was just four plain words." Draco sighed forlornly, giving up his staring match with the ceiling to turn to Pansy, who just shrugged. 

Draco reluctantly stepped through the floo and into the living room where Harry say nervously. 

"Dinner?" Draco asked, barely holding back tears. 

"I ordered in. Not here yet." Harry said, nodding to the armchair next to him. 

"You said we needed to talk." Draco asked, voice shaking. 

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you." Harry swallowed and Draco felt like he was going to pass out. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco practically shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. 

"What? No, of course not!" Harry answered, shocked. 

"Oh. By the way your note sounded I thought you were breaking up with me. I've been expecting it a while." Draco confessed. 

"Draco, I love you. I don't know why you think I would leave you but it's actually the opposite. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to adopt Teddy with me." 

"What? What about Andy?" Draco asked. 

"She says that she's getting too old to keep up with him. Actually we've been working on it for about a month now. All you have to do is sign and we'll be his parents. So, what do you say?" 

"Of course." Draco leapt from his arm chair and onto Harry, wrapping his arms around his laughing boyfriend.

"We're going to be parents." Harry whispered into his ear. 

The doorbell rang. "Oh, there's the food." Harry said. Draco laughed. 

They were going to be parents.


End file.
